Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to control of an uninterruptible power supply.
Discussion of Related Art
Uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) are used to provide reliable power to many different types of electronic equipment. Uninterruptible power supplies regulate power provided to a load, and can provide backup power to a load in the event of a loss of primary power, such as during black out or brown out conditions. Some power can be lost in the providing of power by the UPS. The less power that is lost, the more efficiently the UPS can provide power to electronic equipment.